


The Big Bang

by jaibhagwan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gift Fic, Not my usual genre but..., S4 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaibhagwan/pseuds/jaibhagwan
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide?





	1. Astronomy Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serpetinefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpetinefire/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, but they do own each other. Plot is original.

Setting his empty plate aside, Daryl extended his arm and pointed to the sky. "See, that row of stars there forms the belt of Orion."

"Where?"

He leaned closer to show her. "Right there."

Carol leaned back, her head barely touching his shoulder. "The ones close together?"

"Mm hmm."

"I see it now," she said excitedly.

He turned to look at her at the exact same moment she looked at him. Her eyes were wide and full of joy. Daryl felt something pulling at his chest.

She hadn't moved and was staring back at him intensely. He could feel the heat from her body rising off her, the pleasant scent of her enveloped him, paralyzing him. She seemed to build a cocoon around them with her beauty. His breathing hitched as a he gazed at her pale face subtly illuminated by the milky light from above them. Her eyes searched his face.

There was a slight movement at her lips as she bit them, drawing down his gaze. He felt a warm rush of energy surging up his body.

"Daryl," she said so quietly, the hairs on the back of his neck rose, sending a tingle down his back.

Closing the distance between them, she leaned forward, kissing him gently.

He froze even as the heat of her burned on his lips.

She pulled back; her eyes pleading with him. "Daryl."

His name on her lips again spurred him forward, heart racing as he caught them, thrilling him. He clung to her soft warmth as the electric buzz began to spread throughout his body. He pulled back, breathless.

There was a magnetic charge pulsating between them as they both breathed heavily. She reached for his face, caressing his cheek with her fingers. He closed his eyes, appreciating her soft touch, awestruck by his own yearning. Then, her lips were on his again, her fingers twisting in his hair, pulling him closer.

He let himself fall forward, craving the feel of her pressed against him, her lips locked on his. It seemed like they were moving in slow motion. And he savored every glorious moment. Opening his mouth, he drew her lower lip in, her tongue cautiously exploring him. Daryl felt something hard crumble inside him, unleashing the energy that had been building inside him. His arms encircled her, pulling her tightly against him, feeling himself melt against her.

A sudden crash in the courtyard jolted them apart. "What's that?"

"I think that was the sound of two worlds colliding," she teased.

He looked at her, his desire still coursing through his veins. "That what that was?" he said pushing back, brow raised in curiosity.

She giggled, making him smile in return.

Voices called out from below. "Goddammit. Carol? Where are you?"

She frowned, picking up his plate. "Thanks for the astronomy lesson."

"Anytime." He blushed, realizing he meant it.

She stood up and started for the watchtower stairs. "I'll take you up on that," she said, glancing back at him with a smug grin, sending a rush of heat to his groin.

He stared after her, wanting to follow her and finish what they started. An ache straining in his pants, he stood up, letting the night air soothe him. Peering over the edge of the tower, he watched her walk back towards the prison, a feeling of light expectancy simmering inside him.


	2. Follow Me

By the time Glenn came up to take over watch, the urgency in Daryl's blood had cooled. It didn't stop him from practically running back to the cell block. But Carol's curtain was drawn and it was dark, so he continued to his own cell without pausing, feeling disappointed.

Removing his boots, he sat down on the thin mattress. He wasn't sure what the protocol was, should he go to her, or wait for her to come to him? Whatever had happened earlier between himself and Carol, he hadn't planned any of it. He just knew he wanted more.

Easing himself back on the bed, he lay down, his hand under his head as he stared up at the ceiling. He tossed and turned all night. When the sun finally shined through the window, he rolled onto his stomach, pulling his pillow over his head to block out the light.

But the sounds of the others moving quietly below, finally made him give up. He knew there was work to do. Dragging himself out of bed with tremendous effort, he undressed, using the pitcher and washbasin to wipe off the grime from yesterday's exertion. The cool water woke him up. After changing into some clean clothes, he headed downstairs.

Carol's cell was empty, and he found her in the courtyard at the grill, cooking breakfast.

"Mornin', Daryl," someone called from a table.

He glanced over and saw the doctor wave to him. "Dr. S.," he called back in greeting as he made a beeline for Carol.

She smiled at him as he approached. "Just so you know, I liked you first."

"Stop," he said, blushing. "Ain't no competition." She had to know that, especially after last night. He was all hers.

"Still, you've got quite a large fan club," she nodded towards the group of survivors happily eating what was left of the deer he brought back a few days ago.

Rolling his eyes, he plucked a piece of venison off the grill, quickly putting it in his mouth. Carol rapped the tongs against his knuckles when he tried to do it again. "Watch it, Pookie. Mind your manners, or I'll..."

He pulled his hand back, bringing his fingers to his mouth to lick them clean. "You'll what?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Patrick!" she called to the boy standing nearby.

"Yes, Carol?"

Handing him the tongs, she replied, "Take over." Keeping her eyes on Daryl, she quickly pulled off the apron, dropping it on the counter beside the grill.

"Follow me," she said to Daryl, walking briskly through the courtyard.

Reaching behind her, he snagged a couple more pieces of venison off the grill, lagging behind her as he ate.

"I saw that!" she chastised him.

Amused, he followed her down towards the fence, and then around the corner of the cell block. "Where we goin'?" he asked, knowing he would damn well follow her anywhere.

She opened the garden shed and marched in, kicking the door closed as soon as he followed behind her. He hadn't expected her to attack him, kissing him so fiercely that he lost his footing, stumbling into the door behind him.

Her lips were insistent, and he caught on quickly, wrapping his arms around her, drawing her closer. He felt like a teenager, sneaking around. It made him hard as a rock.

Carol noticed, pulling back. "I hope you're prepared to use that against me."

"What? Right here?" She was crazy. The kind of crazy that made his blood boil and thicken.

"Where else are we gonna get the privacy we need?" She gripped his vest, kissing him hard.

His protest died on her lips as his body took over. Spinning them around, he drew her hands away, pinning them above her head as he ground his hips into the heat between her legs.

"Yes!" she cried out against his mouth as he ravished her lips.

Hiking her leg over his hip, she urged him closer. He groaned, edging himself away from her. "No, wait!"

She sighed, exasperated. "Think we've waited long enough, don't you?"

Releasing her, he met her lust-filled eyes, shaking his head. "Not here. Not like this." She didn't deserve this.

She pouted. "Honestly, Daryl—" she started to complain before he shut her up with a firm kiss.

When he felt her surrender, he pulled away. "Wait five minutes, then meet me at the gate." Pushing her gently aside, he opened the door and walked out.


	3. The Great Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl has a plan.

Daryl tore through the cell block, gathering a few supplies and shoving them into his bag before rushing to his bike. He was so focused, he didn't even hear Rick calling after him as he started it up and rode down to the gate. Carol was already waiting for him there, hands on her hips.

"You said five minutes," she said, scowling. The angry crease in her brow made his heart pound relentlessly.

"Hop on," he told her. There was no time for arguments. Fortunately, she wasted none of it, quickly sliding in behind him. "Goin' on a run," he told Carl who opened the gate. "Back tomorrow."

"Maybe," Carol added saucily over his shoulder.

Reaching behind him, Daryl swatted her knee. He could feel her giggle rumble through his chest and fought a smile that was pushing at the corners of his lips. Holding on to his waist, Carol snuggled against his back as he throttled the bike, peeling away from the prison like there was a herd of walkers behind them. Once they made it to the main road, he eased up, reaching one hand behind him to caress Carol's thigh.

That was a mistake. She retaliated by nibbling on his ear.

The bike wobbled as he nearly lost control, forcing him to release her to straighten the wheel.  _Fuck_ , this woman was dangerous. Throttling the bike again, he sped up, racing for the nearest abandoned subdivision. It seemed like forever before he finally pulled into the driveway of one of the two-story houses he'd cleared with Michonne and braked, killing the ignition when they rolled to a stop. They both climbed off the bike, and he grabbed her hand, towing her behind him as he hurried them inside.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, she was all over him, pulling at his clothes as she claimed his lips. Unable to resist, he struggled, nearly giving into the urges that were rapidly overwhelming him. Somehow he found his strength. "Hey,  _hey_ , slow down," he begged her, pulling away with a chuckle, kissing her forehead when she groaned at him. He smiled. "Jus' wanna make this nice for you."

Daryl took her hand, kissing the inside of her wrist. "Trust me?" He searched her eyes.

Carol melted, her shoulders relaxing as she conceded. "Of course I trust you."

Guiding her to the sofa, he compelled her to sit down with a kiss. "Wait here," he instructed, before taking off up the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later, he bounded down the steps, whistling at her. "C'mon," he called, extending his hand.

"Do we get to make out now?" Carol asked, walking towards him, waggling her eyebrows.

"Stop," he told her, hoping she wouldn't. He slid his fingers along hers and squeezed, and they ascended the stairs together.

"Really, Daryl, you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me."

"Hush now," he said, silencing her when they reached the top by sweeping her off her feet.

"Oh!" Her arms naturally fell around him, letting him kiss her as he carried her into the bedroom.

"Oh," Carol cooed again when she saw the room shimmering with candlelight.

He put her down on the floor beside the king sized bed, which was neatly made with clean sheets, the cover turned down at the pillows. Watching as she eyed the tight corners with envy, Daryl felt a bit of pride that he knew a thing or two. Something shiny was resting on top of one of the pillows.

Her face lit up as she dropped her jaw. "Is that chocolate?"

Daryl nodded, his cheeks glowing hot as he glanced down at his boots. "Saw it in a magazine once. Been meanin' to give it to you for a while now. Hope it's not melted."

Carol moved about the room in wonder, taking it all in. "Oh, Daryl, it's just lovely," she stated tearfully.

He stepped closer to her, his hand at her back. "You deserve it."

She flung her arms around him. "That's the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

His hands drifted to her hips as he bent to kiss her neck where it met her shoulder. "Want you to be happy," he confessed, his lips blazing a slow trail up her neck. "Want you to feel good." He nibbled on her earlobe, feeling her quivering at his touch.

She smelled really good. Not quite floral, but sweet with just a hint of spice. Holding her in his arms he realized how petite she really was. Her freckled skin was so soft and delicate; sensitive, prickling just from his breath.

His fingers moved slowly to the buttons on her shirt. One by one, he undid them, kissing her exposed skin as he unwrapped her. Daryl felt his confidence grow as she surrendered to his caresses.

He walked her slowly backwards towards the bed as he kissed her. Her hands pushed his vest over his shoulders and down his arms. Giving her that much, he let it fall to the floor, then pulled her hands from him, clasping them gently without breaking the kiss. It was only when her legs met the bed that he drew back, letting her go. His fingers curled around her shirt, dragging it down to reveal her milky shoulders. He'd seen them before, but the sight of them here, now, was quite titillating, sending an excited tingle to his knees. He bowed again, worshiping her, placing a soft kiss upon each shoulder, before sliding the shirt off her completely.

She shivered, and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. Her fingers wound through his hair, and when she pulled him towards her eager mouth, he felt a jolt of electricity shoot to his core.

Daryl growled, pulling her up against the ache swelling in his groin. Incited by her mewls, the heat from the friction only distracted him. He lost himself in the excitement of her proximity. The buzzing heat surged inside him. Sliding his tongue in her mouth, he jutted his hips against her, feeling himself losing control. It took everything he had to release her, letting her fall to the bed with a bounce.

Her eyes were dark as she gazed back at him. A rosy blush streaking across her chest as she crawled backwards towards the center of the bed. Slowly, he followed, stalking on his hands and knees like a predator until he was kneeling between her legs. His fingers skirted along the bottom edge of her tank top, teasing across the bare skin of her abdomen. He watched as she arched her back, wanton in her kiss-drenched haze. His heart throbbed, taking in her lithe beauty. She was absolutely stunning. His breath caught in his chest. How many times had he fantasized about her, jerked himself off thinking about her pure blue eyes? It was nothing compared to the way she was looking at him now. Blue-hot, her eyes burned straight into his soul, branding him.


	4. Wicked Ways

Quickly, Daryl tugged at her tank top, lifting it over her head and tossing it over his shoulder. A small rectangle of cloth enclosed her chest. It confused him for a moment; it didn't look like a traditional bra. Something must have registered on his face, because before he had a chance to react, Carol had crossed her arms and pulled it off. Her breasts spilled out like holy wine.

His jaw went slack. His gaze fixating as he admired them. He felt himself drooling a bit at the sight. They fit perfectly in his hands as he seized them. And she seemed to enjoy the way he palmed them, burbling his name and some other things he couldn't quite comprehend under her breath. Daryl blew over one nipple, watching it tighten, capturing the other between his teeth. He nipped and nibbled, sucking her flesh, tasting her as she writhed beneath him, rubbing the wet heat between her thighs against his knee.

She was purring; he could feel her skin humming with the same electric pulse that was zinging through his veins. He wanted her. He wanted to be inside her.

With haste, his fingers unbuttoned her pants, drawing down her zipper to expose her belly. The flesh was so pale, creamy, that he couldn't resist the urge to run his tongue along its flat surface, lapping at the tiny crater of her navel. She squirmed and squealed, the sound clamping down around his balls, tormenting him. Hooking his fingers over the waistband, he dragged her pants down her hips and off her body with the speed of a magician's hand.

"What happened to slow?"

Carol looked like sin incarnate; hair tousled, plump ruby lips. A wicked grin flourishing. She had his number, the crafty minx. And damn, if she didn't know it.

His head hung low with guilt. In his moment of weakness, she took advantage, pushing him aside and rolling on top of him. Daryl was breathless as she towered above him, her breasts dominating his view as she straddled him, seducing him with nipples, stiff and fearless and just out of reach of his mouth. "Someone's a little overdressed." She began to unbutton his shirt with a feather-like touch that made his skin tingle and bristle. His entire body alert and alive, he trembled, running his hands back and forth over her hips to steady his nerves.

As she splayed her hands on his chest, Carol smiled brightly, reminding him that he was safe. She kissed her way down his neck, across his chest, searing him with her lips, dragging her teeth across his nipple until he shivered again. While he was distracted and sizzling, basking in the thrill of her gentle touches, she was working on his fly, trying to free him. She had already removed his belt and was struggling, trying to pull the zipper down over the adamant bulge in his pants before he realized what was happening.

Seizing her wrists, he wrestled her, pulling her off and under him with sudden tenacity as he rolled them. Daryl pinned her arms above her head, a roguish grin at his lips, showing her he could own her just as easily. He kissed her with such passion and emotion, such exhilaration, it overwhelmed him. Drowning in the agony of his desire, he was coming undone.


	5. The Luckiest

Carol thrust her hips up, grinding against his hardened length still straining in his pants.  _Fuck_ , the way her engine was revving, he was going to blow his gasket before they even got started. Daryl reached his hand between them. She was soaked.

He snapped. A switch flipping him into overdrive, Daryl broke the kiss.

In a gruff manner, he yanked off her panties, a snarl roaring in his throat. He panted, beholding her pussy. Dark and gleaming; magnificent. His cock twitched.

"Daryl," she said, a little breathless too.

Something in her tone made him seek her eyes. He saw a flash of something tender—fear perhaps, he didn't know. Whatever it was, it smacked into him, knocking him sideways, bringing him to a halt.  _Shit_ , he was a fucking asshole. He'd been way too rough with her. Insensitive. Pleasure-drunk and greedy, thinking way too much about himself, instead of her. It wasn't right.

"M'sorry. Got carried away," he admitted, rubbing his thumb in the crease of her thigh as he lay down beside her. "Things you do to me…" he whispered low in her ear, trying to explain, but losing the words.

Carol turned, facing him, propping herself up on her elbow with a curious smile. "Exactly, what is it that I do?"

Feeling suddenly bashful as he looked at her, his confidence waned. "You know, 'stuff...  _thangs_.'" It was his best impression of Rick that he could muster.

She raised her brows, shaking her head. "No,  _Officer_ ," she teased, fluttering her lashes, "I don't believe I'm familiar with either of those."

He laughed shyly into her neck. Good Lord, he was acting a fool. A naked woman in his bed, and he's uttering complete nonsense. What was he, thirteen?

"This," he blurted out, waving his hand around in a circle. "You make me stupid. Can't think. I have no idea what I'm sayin' right now." Somehow it didn't really matter to him. He was having too good a time with her. "Hell… Like that I can say anythin' to you. You're my best friend, Carol."

"Aww, that's so sweet," she said, kissing him quickly between each word as she cozied up beside him. Then her eyes darkened, and her voice turned sultry. "But," she drawled, licking his neck, "I meant"—she kissed his cheek—"what do I do to you"—she bit his earlobe— " _sexually_?"

His manhood jerked to full attention. Confidence thundering once more in his blood, he growled, grabbing her. "You know goddamn well what you do to me." He hauled his leg over hers, heaving her against him so she could feel how hard he was.

She grinned triumphantly. Her hand firmly stroking him through his jeans. He hissed. "You like that?"

"You know I do."

Carol pulled on the collar of his shirt. "Then how come I'm the only one here that's naked?"

He gave her a puzzled look, unable to explain.

Devouring his lips, she kissed him, her breasts brushing against his bare skin. He reveled in the sensation.

"Take off your shirt," she commanded when she pulled away.

"Yes, ma'am," he said, complying, wiggling out of it and quickly tossing it to the floor.

He liked the way her eyes widened as she looked him over. It made him feel like he was something. Something she wanted. His affection for her rippled through his chest. She doted on him, caressing his shoulders, his arms. Her delight, sparkling in her eyes. Daryl adored her.

One hand trailed slowly down his belly, hovering at his opened fly.

"Can I?" she asked softly. Thoughtfully. Classic Carol.

He nodded. He wanted her to touch him. Ached for her.

With the utmost care, she slid her hand into his pants, grasping him, lifting him, releasing him from confinement. His head lolled back as she stroked him, he began to quiver as her fingers glided over the moistened tip.

He convulsed. "Carol," he whimpered, his heart splitting open. Worried he would spill out everything he felt for her.

She soothed him, her lips grazing his. "Whatever happens, it's okay. I want you to feel good too."

Taking mercy on him, she let go of her grip. Tickling his stomach as her fingers clutched the top of his pants and began to tug them down. He lifted his hips to help her, letting her finally remove them.

Carol examined his girth as it lay across his belly and smiled her approval. "Lucky me."

Daryl chuckled, still nervous, but grateful she was pleased. As she lay down beside him, he felt like the luckiest man in the world. Her eyes were translucent as he gazed into them, allowing him to see their past and their future all at once. Now that he'd found her, he would never leave. Not if he could help it.

Baring his soul, he uttered the most solemn vow, "Love you." Until the end of time.

He touched her cheek, thumbing the tears that had begun to fall. "Christ, you're beautiful."

She kissed him, and he felt all his fears fall away.


	6. Everything

Skin against skin, they rolled to and fro on the bed, secure in each other's arms, exploring, learning, reveling in the feel of one another. Stoking the fire between them.

Daryl reached between her thighs, finding her clit, slick with her arousal. She cried out as his fingers glided across her flesh. Swiftly, he pressed her into the mattress, spreading her legs with his knees. Teasing her with his thumb, he watched Carol lose herself to bliss as she moaned and groaned and sighed. It was music to his ears.

Inspired, he sucked a nipple into his mouth, milking more cries from her as she wriggled beneath him. A glossy sheen dabbled across her chest. He had her wet and humming. Slipping a finger inside her molten core, he played her, sliding in and out, twirling his finger, making her sing.

The scent of her invaded his senses as her juices trickled down his hand. His mouth began to water.

Carol issued a pitiful protest when he withdrew his hand to adjust his position. Amused, Daryl squeezed her hip gently, trying to reassure her, then kissed his way down her body, nesting his head between her thighs.

One lick, and he was lost. The honeyed taste of her flowed over his tongue as he indulged himself. His hands on her ass, he held her to his mouth and ate her cunt like a starving man.

Licking and lapping, he worked her into a frenzy, feasting on her gasps, until she broke.

"Daryl!" Her hoarse cry clanged as she came, convulsing against his lips as she flooded him.

He drank heartily, sucking and slurping, quenching his thirst with her nectar, until he was satisfied she'd had enough.

Kindly releasing her, Daryl studied the way she lay there. A loose mess of limbs draped across the bed. Skin shining and flushed. Grinning ear to ear. He felt proud and wasn't afraid to show it, beaming down at her like he just untied a Gordian knot.

As he wiped his chin, Daryl flopped down at her side, arm tucked under his head as he watched her slowly recover. Fuck if she wasn't the most exquisite creature he'd ever met.

"That was…"

He chuckled when she didn't continue, gratified that he'd rendered her speechless. The delight still shining on her face was icing on the cake.

Carol crept into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder. With the tip of his finger, he drew a line down the edge of her body and listened to her sigh. He liked this. The simple way they were lying in each other's arms. The soft feel of her against his skin as he caressed her. It surprised him how easy it was.

A tingle of pleasure suddenly ran up his spine as her lips brushed against his ear. When her tongue discovered a sensitive spot, he shuddered, igniting his simmering affection into a raging broil. He kissed her firmly and hooked her leg over his hip, his dick sliding across her wet flesh as he nudged his hips closer. His cock was so stiff, it was painful. It throbbed with his desire to be inside her. He couldn't wait any longer.

Leaning away, he reached for the square package on the nightstand and tore it open. Wrap it up, Merle always told him. (Even though Merle rarely heeded his own advice, especially when he was high, and ended up with the clap on occasion.) But Daryl wasn't worried that Carol had any diseases; he just didn't want to get her pregnant. Quite aware of the risks involved, he preferred not to take chances where Carol was concerned. Not to mention that he'd observed the way she acted around those two girls when they arrived with their father. Wary. Skittish. A sad longing in her eyes. He didn't think his heart could bear seeing Carol lose another child—and he couldn't lose Carol, period.

Although—

Although, had they lived in a different time, another world, the idea of planting a baby—his—in Carol might have filled him with pride. How satisfying it would feel watching her belly grow, knowing they were creating a life together. Hell, he could even imagine her, their daughter; she would have Carol's eyes and his temper; she'd be feisty as all hell. She'd be a force to reckon with.

But they didn't live in another world; they lived in this one, where hopes and dreams were destroyed in the blink of an eye.

He felt a tug at his elbow and turned. "What is it?" Carol asked, full of concern.

Daryl ran his fingers through her hair, loving her for all of her tenderness and strength. For surviving.

"Just wanna give you everything you ever wanted," he answered honestly, unable to disguise the heartbreak in his voice.

She touched his face, gliding her thumb across his cheek as she gazed into his eyes. "I want  _you_ , Daryl."


	7. Home

With a soft kiss, she climbed into his lap, hooking her slender legs behind him. Spellbound as her slippery heat beckoned him, breaking his concentration for a moment, Daryl faltered. He was keenly aware of how swelteringly close she was. A part of him still couldn't believe it. How she had disarmed him, made herself a key to the fortress around his heart, and opened him up to let her light in. How she always saw him as the man he wanted to be. And he finally understood; he was that man.  _Hers_. Her lush scent animated his blood as he inhaled sharply and somehow retained his control as Carol took the condom from his hand and rolled it on him.

For a few heavy breaths, they admired one another in a sultry cloud of anticipation. The suspension was charged. Momentous. This was it; they were turning a corner, reaching the point of no return. Friends becoming lovers. For Daryl, staring into her wide eyes was like staring into the open sky; it filled him with a feeling of limitless expansion, of promise; both steadfast and resolute; it was unyielding, unshakeable; eternal. Complete faith. In her, in them. He knew he could only move forward with Carol, because nothing behind them was worth clinging to. Things could only get better if they stayed together. They had to.

When she finally slid down the length of him, it was delicious agony, making him curse. His balls tightened, and he stalled, gathering the will he needed to suppress the urge come right then.  _Thank God for rubbers_. He took a deep breath and slowly released it while his heart hammered in his chest.

Hearing her sigh, he came to his senses. "Y'alright?" His hands caressed the flesh on her sides.

Carol nodded, her eyes, dreamy. He waited, resting his forehead against hers, giving them both more time to adjust. Her arms drew around his neck.

It was a subtle motion that got him moving again. A slight tilt of her hips. Welcoming him in a little deeper.  _Fuck_. She felt so good. So warm. So right.

Moving slowly because he wasn't sure he could take much more of the way she clenched around him, he pulled back, drawing a hiss of complaint from her mouth.

Long and slow, she met his stroke as they rocked together. Her breasts danced between them. He took one in his hand and gently squeezed it. The moan that escaped her lips vibrated down along his shaft to the tip. His cock wept a little, and he wanted to cry out his elation; she felt so goddamn good. Her wet walls snug around him. He fit perfectly inside her. So fucking perfect. He felt like he belonged there.

Another stroke, and he was trembling, holding himself back from completely losing it. He groaned, needing some release from the pressure building inside him.

A sloppy kiss at her lips, he flipped her underneath him and wedged himself deeper; her legs craning over his hips as she opened to him. Thrusting between her thighs, he held her gaze, drilling his way through her tense heat. She sunk her heels into his ass, spurring him on.

Her electric fingers bit into his skin and a surge of heat rose in his core; he could feel himself about to burst and denied himself. He needed this to last as long as possible.

Reaching between them, he parted her curls, finding that button of nerves and rubbed quickly; desperately; hoping he could make her fall apart again. He wanted to feel her break and tremble around him. Sweat was dripping down his chest from his efforts. He was on edge. His iron will crumbling as he swelled inside her.

"Carol," he wheezed. His plea was urgent.

Just as he was about to shatter, he buried his cock so deep inside her, he felt her gasp. And then she tightened, her walls pulsating around him as she came; seconds later he erupted, pouring himself inside her with a grunt. His hips jerked against her until he was spent, and then he collapsed on top of her, head pillowed on her breasts, lungs heaving as they grappled for air.

Undulating beneath him, her breath flowed in steady waves; he could hear her racing heart as it settled along with his. It lulled him. He drifted, lazing in her warmth as he grew soft inside her. Her soothing fingers plaited through his hair, drawing a sigh from his lips.

He dreamed of her.

_It was sometime well in the future. In an open field, laying naked under the stars on a yellow blanket, Carol gazed up at him. Her hair was long, more white than silver; it flowed over her shoulders and down her back. She was asking him again to tell her what he knew about the stars. (He never told her he studied up on the subject, reading books when he went hunting, just so he would have something new to share with her.) She was always doing that, taking them back to the moment when they first collided. She referred to it fondly as 'The Big Bang.'_

_"Look," she said, pointing to the constellation, "there you are. My huntsman." She cuddled up next to him._

_"And there's you," he replied, nodding towards the other side of the sky. "Queen of my life."_

_"But Cassiopeia was so vain. Hardly a good role model," she teased._

_"Nah, not the way I see it. They got it wrong," he argued, turning towards her. "The legend. See, she was the fairest of 'em all." He tangled a lock of her hair around his finger and gave it a playful tug. "An' ol' Poseidon put 'er in the sky to shine forever 'cause she was just so dazzlin'. And whenever he felt lost at sea, he would just look up and think o' her and all her sparklin' beauty, and she would guide him home."_

_Carol was radiant when she smiled; she was ethereal, transforming everything around them into airy white light._


	8. Cosmic Afterglow

Daryl woke to the feel of Carol's gentle fingers skimming across his back in slow, even strokes. Beneath him, her heart thumped, its rhythm strong and true. The aroma of her sweetness mixed with his musk hovered in the air like a heady perfume triggering vivid memories of the intimate moments they just shared to flicker in his mind. On his tongue, her savory tang still lingered; yet for the moment, he felt sated and pleasantly relaxed. Carefree. Outside, the light was waning, bathing the room in warm, yellow light. Caught up in a symphony of sensation, Daryl felt both heavy and buoyant at the same time as he floated on the rise and fall of Carol's chest as she breathed. It seemed as if he had truly fallen into paradise.

He lifted his head and gazed into Carol's brilliant eyes. She was smiling contentedly.

"Hi there," she said in a soft voice, brushing the hair from his eyes with her graceful fingers.

"Hey," he replied, unable to hold back the sudden but ridiculously enormous grin that made his cheeks hurt from the way it spread across his face. Though he had no reason to hide it. No desire to, either.

Pressing into his toes, Daryl shifted his position so he could kiss her. Their lips met, all soft and loose and lazy. Surrendering to whimsy, he sucked on her lower lip before releasing it with a pop.

The candles flickered as he rolled off her to remove the condom, tying it in a knot and dropping it into a small basket beside the bed. Returning to her side, he pulled a pillow under his head, reaching for her.

"C'mere."

Resting her head on his shoulder, Carol settled beside him, nuzzling the crook of his neck as he held her close, her warm breath tingling his skin. It was quiet. Content in the simple comfort of her embrace, Daryl pressed his lips to her head while she drew random shapes on his chest with her fingertips. It was soothing.

It felt nice. Peaceful. There were no interruptions; no one asking for something from either of them. It was pure bliss. He didn't want this moment to end.

"Let's stay here," she said wistfully as if she had read his mind. Briefly, Daryl wondered if that happened after you made love to someone you deeply cared about. That a part of you stayed inside, and you just became one being, sharing thoughts without speaking. He wanted to share everything with Carol.

"That'd be nice," he agreed, indulging in the fantasy. "Wouldn't have to hear Hershel snorin' in the middle of the night."

She giggled. It was infectious, so he laughed with her.

When her stomach started to grumble, he reached for his bag, and pulled out his canteen, some snacks, and an MRE meal for them to share.

"You certainly thought of everything, didn't you?" she said, eyeing the stash.

He shrugged. "Ain't much. Only got one spoon."

She leaned forward, kissing him on the forehead. "Only need one."

Propped up on one elbow, he opened the pouch and fed her several spoonfuls of the Chicken Pesto Pasta, smirking as she hummed in satisfaction.

Afterwards, they talked lightly about nothing in particular. Laughing and lounging in the bed until nightfall. Sighing as they aimlessly caressed each other. Just because they could.

Coming back to their love den after relieving himself, Daryl caught her laying on her belly, toes in the air. Candlelight danced across her shapely ass as she plucked the chocolate off the pillow and quickly unwrapped it. Eyeing him over her shoulder, she popped it in her mouth and moaned loudly, reminding him of the ecstatic squeals she had made earlier. His blood quickened.

Daryl growled as his cock stirred to life. "Stop," he warned her, knowing she never would. And that was just the way he liked it.

Carol was a sublime vision of sensual decadence, luring him with that come-hither look. Daryl pounced like a cat. Biting her neck, he took her from behind, unable to resist the feral instinct that roared through his veins. One hand reached around her hips to pleasure her while he quickly suited up with the other. She grew restless, pushing back against him, searching for him, calling out his name. Her head turned, and he recognized the raw ache of her need for him that was blazing in her eyes. It was the same feverish desperation that drove him forward as he grabbed her hips and plunged into her dripping seam. Into heaven itself. Carol arched her back with a hiss, letting him dive deeper as she enveloped him. Hands on her breasts, Daryl reared up on his knees and clutched her to his chest, burying his nose in her neck as he drowned in her warmth.

Falling into rapture, he lost himself inside her.

Everything dissolved; there was only Carol. Beautiful and boundless. Her love surrounded him, carried him, and they moved as one through timeless space. Bending and twisting; crashing and compounding; their energy surged until it burst, tearing them open in a blinding flash and scattering their grief into the farthest reaches of the universe.

He slept well. They both did, in fact. For the first time in, well, forever as far as he knew.

In the morning, neither was in a hurry to get back. But they knew they had to. They were out of food for one thing, and too many others were counting on them. The guilt slowly wore them down. So it was necessity and duty that finally pried them out of bed, allowing them to dress and face their responsibilities. Daryl wasn't sure what was gonna happen after that. He just knew he didn't want their closeness to end. Didn't want any of the new guys at the prison thinking she was available.

"Thanks for bringing me here, Daryl. You were right. _Much_ better than that garden shed. Though in a pinch"—she winked—"it might do."

He grunted as the heat flooded him, recalling the way he had pressed her against the door yesterday. "Don't go givin' me ideas."

A playful pout teased at her lips as she blew out the candles and started to gather them up. "Leave 'em," he said, pressing his lips to her forehead. "Got a feelin' we'll be back."

She gave him a loose smile. "I certainly hope so."

The sky was clear and bright on the way home. The morning air still cool, refreshing as it blew against his skin. They got back to the prison without incident.

Glenn met them at the gate with a knowing grin. "It's about time. Rick's ready to form a search party."

Sure enough, Rick was waiting for them like a concerned father as soon as they walked into the cell block, holding hands. He interrogated them as if they were a couple of runaways. "Oh, thank god. I've been worried. Where've you been?"

"Had somethin' important to do. Couldn't wait."

Carol snickered, rubbing the back of her neck as her cheeks reddened.

"What, exactly?" Rick asked, looking between them for an explanation. They loved him, but he was really clueless sometimes.

"Oh, you know," Carol replied, waving her hand in the air. "'Stuff... _thangs_.'"

Daryl and Carol burst into laughter as they climbed upstairs, leaving a confounded Rick in their wake.

On the perch, Daryl slowed to a halt, resting his arm on the bars of her cell, blocking her entrance. "Move in with me," he urged her, gliding his thumb across her cheek.

Her brow furrowed; she looked surprised. "Yeah?"

He nodded, crooking his other arm around the small of her back, drawing her towards him. "Want you in my bed every night. Don't gotta do nothin', just...wanna have you close. And when I'm gone, wanna know you're there. Safe. Waitin' for me."

"Oh, Daryl," she sighed.

When she kissed him, Daryl knew his answer. Leaning down, he lifted her, carrying her across the threshold. His cell, her cell. It didn't really matter where they slept as long as they ended up together.


End file.
